1. Technical Field
This invention relates to suction covers and, more particularly, to a cover for a bathtub overflow port for assisting a user to fill an existing bathtub with water above the bathtub overflow port.
2. Prior Art
Bathing can be one of the most enjoyable and invigorating activities of the day. Providing an eye-opening renewal, taking a shower upon waking is a preferred method of greeting the morning. Allowing the cool, pulsating spray of the water to cascade over the face and to gently massage the neck, shoulders and back can be a delightful energizer even for the groggiest people. Conversely, many more may favor a luxurious bath at the end of hectic and busy days. Soaking in a bathtub full of warm, scented water and surrounded by fragrant caressing bubbles can provide a much needed respite for the mind, body, and spirit. Adding to the relaxing ambiance, some may sprinkle cleansing and soothing bath salts into the water and encircle the perimeter of the tub with aromatic, flickering candles. Settling in to soak away the cares and worries of the day, those who enjoy a long hot bath often find this the perfect time to lose themselves in a favorite magazine or the latest best-selling novel, listen to soft musical sounds coming from a stereo, or even enjoy a glass of wine. Free from the distractions of a busy household, engaging in these activities while bathing allows many to be entertained while they relax.
Both men and women relish the opportunity to luxuriate in a full, fragrant bath. However, this enjoyment can sometimes be short-lived. For those who enjoy completely immersing themselves in a full tub of water, such an endeavor is often impeded by the tub's overflow port. A small opening near the top of the bathtub that drains excess water to keep the bath from running over the sides, this practical component can actually lead to frustration. Particularly, in order to keep the water level over their shoulders, consumers must continuously top off the bath by running more water. Not only does this annoying task constantly interrupt a relaxing bath, but repeatedly adding even more water can become wasteful and even costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,288 to Bernan discloses a sealing member for a bathtub. A conventional plate is coupled to the wall of a bathtub and covers a drain opening formed therein. The plate is continuous except for an overflow opening which accommodates the free flow of water from the bathtub through the drain opening and down the overflow drain of the bathtub. The sealing member sealingly engages the plate and the bathtub wall to prevent water from flowing through the overflow opening of the plate and down the overflow drain of the bathtub. The sealing member includes an annular lip which fits snugly within the overflow opening of the plate. In an alternate embodiment, a bypass opening is formed in the sealing member at a height greater than that of the overflow opening of the plate. A channel formed within the sealing member extends between the bypass opening and the overflow drain. Water may then enter the sealing member at a height greater than the overflow opening and be channeled through the overflow drain and out of the bathtub. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for temporary use, and must
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,811 to Buchalter discloses a laminate cover member for upgrading the appearance of a deteriorated drain hole or other surface of a sink or bath fixture. The cover member includes an upper layer which is resistant to corrosion and has an attractive visual appearance, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, and a removable liner layer. The layers are diecut from stock laminate sheets. A preferred cover member, for upgrading the surfaces of a drain hole, has a metallized plastic upper layer, and is shaped with an outer annular portion that is adhered to the surface surrounding the drain hole, an inner annular hole, and a plurality of radial lines extending from an intermediate diameter to the inner annular hole, such that they can be bent downwardly to cover an inner part of the drain hole surface. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for preventing draining of a bathtub via the overflow port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,509 to Holt discloses an overflow level controller for a bathtub. The overflow level controller includes an adapter ring to facilitate connection with a conventional bathtub fixture base, and further includes housing with a removable covering. Rotation of the housing adjusts the overflow level of the bathtub. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to completely prevent the draining of water from a bathtub via the overflow port.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for assisting a user to fill an existing bathtub with water above the bathtub overflow port. The apparatus is designed to completely cover a bathtub's overflow port and is installed or removed within a matter of seconds. The apparatus prevents the need for adding more water to a bathtub while a user is bathing, and thereby the apparatus may save many gallons of water a year. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.